wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Hunt
The Wild Hunt is an Ultima Founding chapter from the gene-stock of the Space Wolves. Based on Segmentum Tempestus on the first moon of planet Skadi, Utgard. Known for their tactics resembling a pack of wolves hunting, with deep strike and infiltration units bleeding their prey dry while the bulk of their forces circles and moves in for the kill, the Wild Hunt carries forth a peculiar variation of Fenrisian folklore, where the cult of Morkai has a prominent place. Chapter History Wolfram Blodhmon was abducted on Fenris at the beginning of the Primaris project, shortly after the end of the Horus Heresy. During stasis, he kept dreaming of the icy wastes of Fenris and of the fateful day when his father was killed, and he was abducted by Cawl’s agents just after completing his first hunt. With each conditioning cycle and as millennia passed, the memories became ever more confused until they became a half-remembered dream in the back of his mind. During the Indomitus Crusade, Wolfram rose to the position of legatus of the 61st army. He had to his command divisions of greyshields, regiments of astra militarum and even some astartes companies. One piqued his interest. A small battlegroup of space wolves, led by the wolf priest Alfgrim Valdyrhjart. Knowing his gene-heritage and haunted by what remained of his memories of Fenris, Blodhmon summoned Valdyrhjart to talk about the planet of the Wolves. The primaris commander absorbed every possible bit of fenrisian lore both from the wolf priest’s stories and what was stored in the imperial databases. When the end of the Indomitus Crusade came, after the battle of the pit of Raukos, Roboute Guilliman declared the Ultima Founding, dividing part of the remaining greyshield forces in new chapters. Some of them, like the Wolfspear and the Wolf Wardens, were from the gene line of Russ and Wolfram too was summoned from Guilliman to establish his own primaris chapter. He was gifted with the Skadi system, some say because of the Lord Commander careful considerations, others say because of wyrd. Anyway, longing to reconnect the chapter to its original roots, Wolfram took advantage of the untamed nature of Utgard to place the chapter-monastery. Instead of a single, ridiculously tall mountain like the fang, however, the headquarters were established fortifying the northern part of the impervious Rockmaw range, nearest to the active volcano known as mount Elidur where the chapter’s forge was established. One of Wolfram’s first acts as newly appointed Chapter Master (Gramr in his fenrisian dialect) was to reach Fenris, his homeworld, at the head of a chapter delegation. His intent was to strengthen the bonds of blood between the Vlka Fenryka. In the Fang’s great hall Wolfram Blodhmon and Logan Grimnar met to struck pacts of brotherhood and honour beyond mere blood kinship. There were however voices of dissent The more “conservative” among the wolf lords (notably Gunnar Redmoon and Bjorn Stormwolf) stood up outraged at the notion of new chapters of wolves created by decree of another primarch. On the other hand, many amongst the Asgardsreien answered the slight by pointing out the many faults in the history of the Space Wolves since the disappearance of Leman Russ and proclaiming themselves the truest son of the 6th primarch. Spirits heated quickly; voices were raised and fangs bared. To stop the impending bloodshed the two Chapter Masters agreed on an honour duel. Wolfram Blodhmon would have to face none other than Arjac Rockfist for the honour of the chapter. The holmgang took place in an ancient stone circle, on a lake island at the foot of the fang. Wolfram had superior reach and agility, while Arjac stood impenetrable like the Fang itself. For hours the two warriors clashed until Logan Grimnar declared it a draw, declaring the Asgardsreien worthy sons of Russ. Another step in the chapter creation was establishing a recruiting system. The Wild Hunt took advantage of Skadi IV barbarical state and while it helped in restoring much of the technology present on the world, the chapter presented the Council of Queens (the matriarchal ruling body of the planet) a condition: the population was now enthralled to the chapter and all who was not chosen to join the astartes must toil to keep the Wild Hunt operational. The almost forgotten tradition of the First Hunt, where boys entering adulthood tested themselves in slaying the best prey relying in what scarce weapons and resources they were provided, was reinstated aptly changed to suit the need for new recruits for the Wild Hunt. Now, at the end of every summer, all the boys of the planet must go on their first hunt (they are called probandi in high gothic). Those who survive present their trophies to a chapter delegation composed usually of a ulvergothi (wolf priest) and a hrafnagothi (rune priest) who tests the body, spirit and mind of the young hunters and choose those who could join the chapter. The aspirants are further tested in Utgard wilderness and only the best are allowed to ascend to the rank of primaris marines (the others are kept as chapter serfs). The material and cultural grip of the chapter upon Skadi IV has ensured a state of constant competition amongst the tribe-cities, whose queens elect the High Queens, who is charged with dealing with the astartes officers residing in Alfheim, the Wild Hunt outpost on Skadi IV north pole. The Ultor Crusade Despite the Indomitus Crusade drew back chaos forces throughout the galaxy, some pockets of resistance stood defiant. One of those was the Ultor system, in segmentum Pacificus. Warsmith Maleros of the Iron Warriors entrenched himself there and started call to himself every single warlord he could. The imperium mounted a formidable force under command of lord general Wirsung. Twenty regiments of astra militarum; including the renowned 61st Albion, the 81st Aragon and strike forces from Mordia and Krieg. But all the men and guns of these regiments managed only to contain the swelling tide of chaos. The Wild Hunt arrived in the Ultor system bringing his own great company: the Wild Hunters. The Astartes, however, did not came alone. Honouring a debt between the chapter and House Immoren, High King Guillaume of Vulkorad sent 3 lances of knights under Baron Severian. Wolfram quickly committed his battle force to the imperial offensive, clashing with the dreaded chaos lord Skyrar on Ultor III Chapter Beliefs Being separated from Fenris and the constant contact with brothers from other legions caused the Asgardsreien folklore to divert in some measure from the chapter traditions of the Vlka Fnryka. The emperor is still regarded as the Allfather and the chapter still believes that Leman Russ one day will return to lead his sons, but a central role in the chapter’s beliefs is given to Morkai. The two-headed wolf stalks the battlefields where he judges the fallen. If the warrior’s soul is worthy, the right head howls and two great ravens escort the dead hero to the Great Hall claiming his praise in front of the Allfather. If the warrior is judged unworthy, Morkai’s left head savages him and drags him to Hel. The most significant aspect of Morkai is however that of leader of the wild hunt. Harkening to old Fenrisian legends, it is said that on certain occasions, the great wolf of death rides at the head of a host of dead heroes and demonic beast to hunt and slay oathbreakers and monsters. The chapter strongly identifies in this story and it is not a surprise that Morkai’s cult is so powerful amongst the Asgardsreien. Custodians of the cult of Morkai and keepers of the tradition of the chapter are as usual the Wolf Priests, but relevant figures are also the reivers seen as embodiment of the murderous cold fury of the two-headed wolf. Chapter's Homeworld The chapter settled in Skadi system, on Utgard, the great moon of Skadi IV. SKADI IV Skadi IV has a frigid climate, during the hot season the max temperature reaches 20° Celsius in the equatorial regions, in winter freezing ice storms sweep the surface covering the land in a thick blanket of snow and ice. The predominant biomes of the planet are therefore taiga and tundra. However, Skadi IV is rife with life both animal and human. Human population on Skadi is concentrated on tropical and equatorial zones. The cities on this unforgiving planet are structured on two levels: the surface level is inhabited during summer, while in winter only structures like observation posts and comms hubs are manned, most of population spending the cold season in the safety of underground vaults. This peculiar civic organisation saved thousands during the Red Years (AKA the Noctis Aeterna). The biggest city and once planet capital is Hammerfest, located near mount Logi, a dormant volcano. FAUNA Skadi’s environment has selected a very peculiar fauna, well suited to endure the harshness of the planet. Amongst the most characteristic creatures of the planet are: HIRCOCERVUS (Tragelaphus magnicornus): a hardy, ubiquitous herbivore; the hircocervus was the primary cattle animal in the millennia before the introduction of the more commercially efficient Grox (M35). Now the species has reverted mostly to wild state, herds of hundreds of animals crossing the planet in complex and vast migration paths. Before the Red Years hircocervus has been a prized trophy beast for off world nobility. HYCHNEUMON (Lutra ichneumon): Skadi IV landmass is criss-crossed by rivers from many mountainous chains, creating an ecosystem on his own. The alpha predator of rivers and swamps is the hychneumon, a semi-acquatic mustelid carnivore. The biggest specimens reach 2 meters (6.5 ft) length and are known on the planet for their soft and waterproof fur. A very intelligent animal, the hycneumon lives and hunts in packs of up to 20 specimens. Their diet consists mostly of fish and little amphibian, but it is not uncommon to see ambush attacks on weak or sick large herbivores near the end of the hot season. Furthermore, stories of hunters mauled to death when getting too near to a nesting place are amongst the most popular in Skadi IV’s taverns. TYRANT SNOW LEOPARD (Panthera alpheus): called the “king of ice” the “silver death” and the “arctic ghost” this great feline is maybe the most famous animal associated with the planet. High 1.5mt to the shoulder (5ft) and long 6mt (19.6ft) counting the tail, the tyrant leopard was the planet royalty’s symbol until the Red Years. A powerful solo predator, this magnificent death-machine stalks its prey for days before pouncing out of nowhere in a whirlwind of claws and fangs. It is considered the deadliest catch in the First Hunt given its uncanny ability for ambushes (some scholars even theorize a psychic potential). Before the Red Years, hunting a tyrant leopard was restricted to the richest people of the segmentum. Now it is said that a probandus who brings back a tyrant leopard trophy will have a place ensured into the ranks of the Wild Hunt. SABRETOOTH BEAR (Ursus smilodon): if the tyrant snow leopard is an elegant, graceful death machine, the sabretooth bear isn’t as stealthy, but it is surely deadly. 6 mt (19.6ft) tall when standing and weighing up to 2 tons (4.4k lbs) this beast is the alpha predator of the planet (at least on land). Its most peculiar feature is the fearsome set of teeth which can break power armour as easily as an axe through rotten wood. The canines are especially enlarged and grow throughout the animal’s life, used both to hunt preys and attract partners. The sheer size and power of the sabretooth bear have inspired the design of some of the Wild Hunt’s armour, especially those of the bjornagothi (the bear priests, equivalent to the iron priests). SKADIAN PUFFIN (Fratercula fortirostris): the biggest avian creature of Skadi IV is the “axebill” or skadian puffin. Its wingspan can reach up to 6mt (19.7ft) and the biggest specimen can be over 3mt (10ft) tall. Its most characteristic feature is the massive, silver and black coloured serrated beak, used to break open the rock-hard shell of its favourite prey, the ubiquitous nautiloid. Light yet very strong, in antiquity the beak was used to fashion axe-heads. A very social animal, it forms colonies of up to 50 specimen; the favourite nidification sites are high clifftops where they arrange the massive nests in two concentric rings (a structure called “castle” by natives) to better protect the chicks. The skadian puffin is territorial, especially during summer (when the eggs are laid and chicks raised) and it is not unheard of attacks to unlucky boats passing too close to a colony. NAUTILOID (Archyteuthis cataphractus): the most common sea creatures of the planet, nautiloids are 10-tentacled cephalopods. As defensive strategy their bodies secretes a substance similar to mother-of-pearl. As the nautiloid grows older more layer of this “sea lacquer” are added creting in time a robust shell. Nautiloids never stop growing and can live up to 200yrs, becoming armoured leviathan. However, the larvae are microscopic and constitute the majority of zooplankton. UTGARD Utgard is the bigger of Skadi IV two moons. Geological findings showed however that the celestial body is actually a planetoid caught into the planet orbit billions of years ago. It has a metal rich nucleus, surrounded by a molten mantle. This provides the planet its own magnetic field and warmth. Therefore, Utgard has a natural, breathable atmosphere and its own biosphere. The climate is more temperate than Skadi IV, with a max temperature of 30°C in summer at equatorial latitudes. The moon is covered in thick forests and grasslands and has an intense geological activity; the surface is criss-crossed in mountain ranges (most notably the Rockmaw range) and dotted by volcanoes and geysers. FAUNA Many of Skadi IV wildlife has been exported in previous millennia to Utgard, the moon has however some peculiar autochthonous species IRONWING RAVEN (Corvus sidereus): According to many xenobiologists, the utgardian raven is a distant descendant of the infamous razorwing. The body is long (from bill to tail) 1mt (3.2ft) and has a wingspan of up to 2.5mt (8.2ft). An omnivorous bird, it is known for the peculiar metallic black plumage. Direct observation and field studies have shown that these birds tend to pick regularly on stones and rocks with a high content of “sablesteel” a ferrous mineral with a high carbon percentage very sought after by metalsmiths. Similar to their far ancestors, the ravens’ metabolism accumulates the mineral on feathers (giving them their beautiful colour), but mostly on claws and beaks making them exceptionally hard. This is especially important given the fact that also their eggshell are harder than usual, so the hatchlings need the help of an adult to break free from the egg. UTGARDIAN BOAR (Sus ecumenicus): one of the most adaptable creature in the whole galaxy, it shows an uncanny variety in phenotypical characteristics based on its habitat of choice: forest-dwelling boars are the smallest sub-species and their mane tends to maintain the juvenile stripes, they live in small familiar groups and are omnivorous. Swamp and wetland boars have longer legs with wider feet to help them advance in the treacherous terrain; their snout is also longer with wider, flattened tusks. The third most common sub-species inhabits grasslands, it is the biggest variety and lives in numerous herds; its diet consists mostly on grass and roots that the boar unearths with its massive tusks. ''EDITORIAL NOTE: Long-range scans of Utgard, recorded shortly after the instalment of the Wild Hunt, seem to have spotted the presence of unrecorded, massive lupine creatures in the moon’s forest. These voices have never been confirmed and further attempts to survey the satellite have been harshly denied by the chapter. '' Notable Wild Hunters WOLFRAM BLODHMON chapter master (Gramr) of the Wild Hunt, Wolfram was a legatus in charge of the 61st army of the Indomitus Crusade. During its service among the unnumbered sons, Wolfram distinguished himself as a warrior and a leader of men, uniting bloody savagery in combat with a keen, cold, predatory intellect. Leading from the front, Wolfram conquered great victories during the Crusade, most notably the liberation of Albion and the victory on Vulkorad. His deeds marked Wolfram worthy of founding his own chapter in the eyes of Guilliman. TYR SVARTULF dark in complexion and behaviour, Tyr Svartulf is the chosen champion of Morkai. Cast off from his tribe when he killed in cold blood a fellow youngster for trivial reasons, Tyr managed to survive in Fenrisian wilderness for weeks before being abducted by Cawl’s agents. After his ascension amongst the Astartes, Tyr forged a dark and bloody saga in the gruelling battles of the Indomitus Crusade. His wyrd brought him to Astaramis, during the plague wars. There Tyr distinguished himself as a cunning tactician. Tyr is deeply involved with the cult of Morkai. Rare are the occasions where he is seen without at least a wolf priest beside. His brooding, cold demeanour sets often the Black Wolf aside from his fellow jarls, but he has the chapter master’s ear and Wolfram often chooses him if there is a mission to be executed swiftly and bloodily. VOLUND IRONBEARD the chapter chief iron priest. Volund was one of the youngest subjects of Cawl’s project. Interestingly the boy followed the mad tech priest’s adept in their harvesting rather than being simply abducted. This episode was a sign of the Volund’s wyrd. He was selected to become a techmarine and, along the hypno-induction during his stasis, he underwent became apprentice of Cawl himself. His education was one of the major reason of initial distrust from the Space wolves towards the Wild Hunt. Wolfram ordered Volund to stay on Fenris among the Iron Priest to learn their tradition and spread them to the rest of the chapter’s tech-adepts. This decision supported by Logan Grimnar as a mean to strengthen the bonds between the sons of Russ met a fierce opposition between the Iron Priests and required all the Great Wolf’s authority to be enacted. Recently back from Fenris, Volund eagerly re-joined his brothers and started to spread the mysteries of the Iron to the other artificers. In his heart of hearts, he knows that the Primaris marines are the future of the adeptus Astartes, the natural evolution of their predecessors. And one day, maybe in other ten thousand years, a new generation of warriors will come, and the Primaris will be obsolete. Chapter Appearance The chapter badge are two crossed grey axes on a field of red. The Wild Hunt’s warriors wear gunmetal power armour with red gauntlets, faceplate and kneepads. The right pauldron is blood red, while the left one sports the great company heraldry. Black details are shown by distinguished warriors to express their status. Category:Ultima Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Wolves Successors